Abandoned
by FantasyFreak475
Summary: Thought dead by the gang, Allie is captured by Magaria. Slowly she gives in, thinking she had been abandoned by her friends. One day, three kids come to be apprenticed to Magaria, and Allie gets them out, sacrificing herself. Follow the kids on their path to get Allie out from the darkness realm. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1:Abandoned and Useless

**Hey Guys I found this show and absolutely fell in love with it! I have become obsessed and this idea just popped into my head. This will be longer than what I am used to writing but I'll try my best.**

**I do not own Kaijudo the show or cards or anything else that has to do with it. :(**

Allie's POV

Chapter 1: Captured and Useless

I banged on the walls of the luxurious room. "Let me OUT!"

A voice mysteriously reverberated around me, "There's no need for that dear, everything you could ever want is right here."

"Except for everyone I know!" I shouted, "All my friends, all the people I love-"

The voice appeared again, "Are you sure about that?"

I heard a sound behind me and saw Ray. I ran to him and we embraced. "Allie, its ok," he said, "We were wrong about Magaria. We were just misguided-"

I ripped myself away from him. I clawed at his face and a mask came away revealing an ugly darkness creature. I shouted the spell of banishment and it disappeared.

The voice, Magaria, came back, "Of course my little protégé would have never fallen for that trick. Still, I can offer so much more than those Duel Masters."

"Oh yeah, like that's going to happen," I stalled, hoping someone would come.

"Oh come on, they never understood your true power. They always limited you so that you wouldn't be a danger to their little society"

"Obviously you would say that. Magaria, I think you're losing your touch." I said. To be honest though, I was a little disturbed. Magaria's words had this uncanny way of getting to me, but I would never give in, right? "By the way, I will never join you!"

"Well, when you stop acting like a little brat, come talk to me" the Magaria yelled.

There was silence. She was finally gone. I sank onto the fancy bed, but then quickly moved to the floor. I didn't want to enjoy anything that old crone had given me. I hoped someone would come soon. If they didn't, I knew I would eventually crumble for the prospect of power. I hated that part of me. I usually held it back, but with the war just over, I was craving excitement. I hugged my knees, feeling ashamed. No one had seen the attack coming, with the Choten being defeated; we thought there was going to be peace. So much for that.

I looked around. The room was very fancy. It was decorated with purple and gold. There were no doors, or windows. There was an air vent the size of my hand. No escape there. I thought about summoning a creature, but Magaria would surely notice.

I thought about the new spell, just for situations like this. You put a link on someone, and for 24 hours you can banish yourself to wherever they are.

The ideal plan would be if someone got captured, they would go after them. They just needed a moment of physical contact, and then the rescuer would be banished with whatever creature they summoned, feigning retreat. Then the captured person would teleport to them.

So now all I could do was wait. Hopefully, someone noticed I was gone. Magaria did sneak me off pretty quietly and we were in the middle of a battle.

I sighed. _I really am useless_; _I can't even get out of here,_ I thought, _I don't even know why Magaria wants me_.

I made myself comfortable, but nothing prepared me for what happened afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Other Side of the Veil

Chapter 2: On the Other Side of the Veil

**Sorry the update took so long.**

Ray's POV

The others and I were fighting Magaria's darkness creatures.

"Bob!" I yelled, "To your left!" Bob dodged a sonic attack and shot missiles at the offending creature. I looked to my right and saw Gabe and Garggle making some weird new invention. I looked to my right and saw Allie using the banishment spell on an especially large creature.

For some reason, for the last 5 minutes or so, the creatures have been retreating. There were only about ten left.

We fought for another 20 minutes until all but 3 had been banished. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sonic attack was heading straight for Allie!

"Watch out!" I yelled but she didn't put her shield up in time. She turned around and it hit her straight in the face. She was blasted backwards.

"NO!" I screamed.

Suddenly the rest of the creatures disappeared. I ran towards Allie, but she was covered in blood. It was everywhere! It was in her hair and her clothes were soaked! "Gabe!" I yelled.

He was the best choice for a doctor. Gabe rushed over and knelt by her. "Can you save her?" I pleaded desperately.

Gabe took her pulse. He shook his head and my heart dropped. Gabe said slowly, "Ray, she is already gone. Her heart is not moving, she is not breathing, and her neck has been snapped. It was quick and painless."

"I don't need it to be quick and painless; I need her to be alive!" I shouted, tears escaping my eyes. I clutched Allie's body tight. We all sat there in silence for a while.

Finally I stood up, with Allie still in my arms. "We'll bury her at the temple." I said. It was the place she felt comfortable, even more than her own home.

Master Jaha nodded. I laid Allie on Squeaky's back.

Gabe spoke up. I saw the pain in his eyes as well. "What will we tell her Dad?"

I was at a loss. This would be the second time her dad has lost someone he loved.

Master Naudi spoke up, "We will have to say she died in a car accident. You took a cab on the way home from Martial Arts and you got in a crash. We'll have to change some memories, and you guys have to fake being injured, but we can do it."

I nodded, still numb from the loss.

Master Jaha said, "Today, we lost someone very special to us. But we will not let her sacrifice be in vain. We will promise to try to not let a life ever be taken by the means of a creature again. I trust you will all uphold this promise."

We all nodded without hesitation.

**Sorry the chapter was so short! Next one will be super long! Please Review!**


End file.
